Hunger Games - DOS Edition/Episode 3
''Episode 3 ''is the third episode of Hunger Games - DOS Edition. It first aired on August 30, 2016. 3rd Day - Nighttime Into the Woods - 1 Jessie was sleeping alone in her camp. Jack left the day earlier and Drew and Deb died. '' '''Jason: '''Jessie, wake up. '''Jessie: '''Blotter? What are you doing here? '''Jason: '''My name is NOT Blotter, it's Jason. '''Jessie: '''If you drink from a feeding bottle, it's not my fault. '''Jason: '''Look, we need to eliminate the others. Tom, Amy, etc... '''Jessie: '''How? And why? '''Jason: '''Bitch we're in a kiling game! And also, don't you want to avenge Garrett? '''Jessie: '''Of course I want! '''Jason: '''Then we need to eliminate all of them. Let's start with Claire. '''Jessie: '''Claire? '''Jason: '''She's weaker, her ankle is fractured and she's resting near the trees not away from here. She won't move for a while. Also, there's something really useful in her gift. Let's go! ''Jason runs away into the woods. Jessie thinks about it for a few seconds but then she stands up and follows him. Into the Woods - 2 Alex met Jack a few hours ago, after running away from Mandy and Ricky. '' '''Alex: '''So, you can't sleep either, right? '''Jack: '''Shut up, I'm trying to contact YandereDev. '''Alex: '''Umm there is no technology here. '''Jack: '''I'll use the power of my powerful brain, I rock and you suck. '''Alex: '''Whatevs. ----------- '''Claire: '''Please don't attack me, I don't have any wine. '''Jason: '''Yes but you have something useful thanks to your gift. '''Claire: '''I don't know what you're talking about, do you have a bottle of wine? ''Jason attacks her and press his fingers around her neck. Claire tries to fight back but he's too strong and she inhalates her last breath. Jason: 'That's what you deserve bitch. ''Jason steals the medicines, the compass, some food and the special thing she obtained, liquid poison. Daytime It was time for Crim to leave the Cornucopia. She was able to survive for 2 days without being attacked and stuck in the center of the area. 'Crim: '''What the fuck, why am I in a swamp. '''Wubbzy: '''As Linda Clarke, I will use the water from the swamp to drown every single ISIS member. '''Crim: '''What the fuck are you talking about Wubbzy. '''Wubbzy: '''Two members down, I trust you. Wanna eat some plants? They're tasty and not poisonous. '''Crim: '''Whatevs, I didn't eat this morning and I'm hungry as fuck. ''Into the Woods - 3 Tom and Amy were kissing near the cherry blossom tree. '''Blair: '''Eww that's like the worst couple ever. '''Nanette Manoir: '''I wonder since when there are cherry blossoms in a habitat like this. '''Blair: '''And also, Tom weren't you gay? '''Tom: ''(to Blair) Bitch, I'm bisex and Amy is hot as fuck. And ''(to Nanette Manoir) ''you little brat, why are you even here? '''Amy: '''She found our camp yesterday and she stayed here. '''Tom: '''Fuck, I totally forgot about it. '''Nanette Manoir: '''L'amour is in the air! ''An arrow hit the tree near the blonde girl. Tom: 'What the actual fuck. ''Ricky was preparing the bow, arrow pointed at Amy. 'Blair: '''RUN! --------------------- ''Jason puts every fruit he found in his (Claire's) backpack. He was alone and had to survive. After going back to the camp, he found Jessie's body with her head turned 180 degrees in the back. '' '''Kitty: '''Oh my! '''Jason: '''What the fuck. '''Kitty: '''Help me, please! '''Jason: '''Do we even know each other? '''Kitty: '''MY BOYFRIEND DISAPPEARED. '''Jason: '''Maybe he... ? '''Kitty: '''DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT! '''Jason: '''Whatever, I'm alone now so... umm let's walk? ''The two of them walked together into the woods. -----------------''That night, 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.'' * '''JESSIE - DISTRICT 2 * CLAIRE - DISTRICT 12 -----------------'Crim: '''What the actual fuck. '''Tom: '''WHAT? '''Nanette Manoir: '''Better, everyone's dying and we can win. ''Amy, Tom, Blaire and Nanette Manoir were in a cave. After Ricky tried to kill them with his arrows, they ran away. He was seeking for Mandy's killer and when Jessie told him that Amy's crew was responsible, he snapped her head and followed them. Only twelve were left... Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - DOS Edition" Category:Season 1 of Hunger Games